


your cat keeps stealing my calvin kleins

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>andercriss asked:<br/>“My cat steals underwear and I come home to find you chasing my cat to get your underwear back" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	your cat keeps stealing my calvin kleins

“Your cat is evil.”

Sebastian tilts his head at the noodle strainer that’s covering Blaine’s naked torso. “Depends on where you’re standing, I guess.”

“I’ve had it up to _here_ Sebastian,” Blaine points far above his head. Sebastian nearly asks for him to demonstrate again since the colander moves with his hand gesture. “I love animals, you know this, but she _steals my underwear.”_

“There are worst things, really.” Sebastian insists, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I moved in here because the rent is cheap, it’s close to campus and I have enough space for my vinyl collection.”

Sebastian hums, putting a hand to his own chest. “And for the company, obviously.”

“Not for a demon cat who steals underwear!” Blaine hisses, pointing to the white cat curled up on one of Sebastian’s sweatshirts on the couch, purring innocently. “I-I don’t know what to do anymore, alright?”

“Pants will probably help, you’re starting to sound all hysterical.”

Blaine’s fingers squeeze the colander and for a moment Sebastian thinks he might throw it at him. He doesn’t know whether he’s disappointed or amused when it doesn’t happen.

“I’ve closed my door, I’ve put them into drawers, I’ve kept them on the sink while I shower…every time she gets them!”

Sebastian smiles a little, almost laughs, covers his mouth a moment to stop himself. “I have _no_ idea how she keeps getting into your drawers like that. The cat is talented, honestly.”

The shorter lets out a sharp breath, his chest blotching red from anger. Granted, Sebastian understands, this is not the first time he’s come home to find Blaine stark naked chasing after his cat because his underwear have gone missing.

“You could always get used to going commando.” Sebastian offers and now Blaine actually _does_ throw the colander at his head. He’s so preoccupied with dodging it that he misses him grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch to wrap around his waist.

He starts to storm off towards the bedroom, Sebastian humming a little as the blanket falls a bit and reveals the top of Blaine’s ass.

“You know, if it’s any consolation…she steals my underwear too! Maybe we should have serious conversation about this. My bed in an hour, clothes optional. Talk about our underwear problems.”

Blaine simply slams his bedroom door closed and Sebastian gives his cat cat-treats


End file.
